Every Man Has His Purpose
by TheDirtySouth
Summary: The ultimate crossover between Heroes, Smallville and Supernatural. Sam wants to find the children the demon speaks of, Clark wants to find others from Krypton, and Peter is in search of new heroes. The answers they recieve will shock them allR


Sam and Dean Winchester proceeded to drive down the dark and dusty road, the butterflies in Sam's stomach aching to be free. Dean's mind was racing as he pushed the gas on his Impala even harder on his way to Smallville, Kansas. "Dean, I don't know how the hell this happened, none of these people fit the pattern, there were no signs of demonic activity it was just a meteor shower thats it, there are no" children of the demon" here this is crazy." Sam was frustrated. The people of Smallville had mysterious powers like Sam and the rest, but he couldn't figure out how or why, and he always needed answers.

"I don't know Sammy, but obviously something is going down here and we are gonna find out what the hell it is"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Smallville...

Clark Kent paced his barn loft with Chloe Sullivan at his side. "Clark, did Peter say when he was coming?" Chloe probed, but Clark remained silent. His thoughts were filled with an intense amount of confusion. After a moment, he decided it was time to speak. " He'll get here when he gets here." was all he could utter in a soft monotone. Clark's mind was eating away at him, what was he going to do? When he first witnessed the power of Peter Petrelli, he was more than shocked. Peter flew, but then vanished into thin air. Clark had been lurking in the alley without Peter's awareness. He was going after yells for help by a young cheerleader when he saw Peter's gift, chills ran through his body and thoughts of him being some meteor freak raced through his mind, but this was something more. He searched for Peter for days, until he saw his brother, Nathan, on a news interview. It was only for a moment, but when the picture of the Petrelli family flashed across the screen it was all the evidence Clark needed. After he contacted Peter, they conversed about Smallvile and the meteor shower, but Peter had never even been to Smallville. Clark then told him about what was happening in his town, and Peter was shocked. More and more people with powers, but these weren't the type of powers Sylar was after and Peter needed to see for himself exactly what Clark Kent was talking about.

Peter came to Smallville with the same confusion that was engulfing Clark. After being lost for what seemed like forever in this small hick town, he approached the Kent farm with caution, he did not know what to expect. The screeching barn doors made Clark and Chloe aware of hi arrival. " Clark Kent? I'm Peter Petreli, we spoke on the phone."

"I know. I've been waiting for you, go ahead sit down." Clark said.

"No offense, but I was expecting you to be older," Peter said,"Anyway what we spoke of, is there proof, something you can show me?"

Clark would never have done this in any other situation, but this was different. What if Peter and the others were from Krypton? Clark needed to know, and with that he set a barrel of hay outside his barn on fire.

"You did that? You must be one of us" Peter said with thoughts of shock and confusion. All the heroes were connected, but why wasn't Clark or any other meteor freaks in any of Isaac's paintings? All of this power in one area, why wasn't Sylar here killing them all? Peter didn't know what to say, either did Clark but lucky for them Chloe was there.

"Are you sure you have never been to Smallville before, about 16 years ago? And what do you mean by "one of us"? Chloe's investigative reporting role was starting to kick in, and Clark was glad, this was why he brought her.

"Well, there are more. Many more, all over the world. One from Japan, I can bet you he has never been to Smallville." His response even left Chloe silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam paced the streets of Smallville with their mission becoming more of a failure. "You see Dean, this is just some hick town with wild myths and crazy stories"

"Is it ever just crazy stories Sam?" Dean too was beginning to feel like this was stupid, but of course he could never admit to his little brother that he was wrong. He couldn't help but notice a tall man with dark hair lurking throughout the town. "Hey buddy, you live here long?" Dean asked.

"All my life, whats it to you?" the shady character replied.

"I just want to ask you a few questions about the town that's all." with that the man walked off. "Friendly people huh? This is making me think of that town in Indiana with that god damned scarecrow all over again." Dean said.

"You know Dean, we have been here for three days lets just go." Sam was becoming more and more frustrated, he wanted to find Ava. Then he got the sign he was searching for. far off in the distance he saw something soar through the sky. He could have sworn it was a man...


End file.
